Unknown
by Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske
Summary: Sakura is left by her team once more. She can't wont face the villagers. She takes on a mission that will change her life forever... I dont own Naruto
1. The cause

This is my 3rd fanfiction. If I dont get at least 4 reveiws I'm gonna delet the story. If you have any ideas or anything please tell me.

Prologue:

"If you leave now you wont ever get back...I made the villagers trust you! I trusted you! I thought you guys were true to at least me! You guys promised me you guys didn't work for Orochimaru!" The girl yelled."Sakura-chan-" Naruto started.

"NO! Don't Sakura-chan me! Do you know what I went threw to get this village to take you guys back! I welcomed you back into the village and my life! You..." Sakura's shoulders began to shake.

"Do you know the things I had to take,the things I had to put up with?! The things people said about you! The things that were said about me!" Kakashi looked away. Sai looked down.Sauske turned around.Naruto looked right up at Sakura.

"If you leave now, don't come back...If you leave now,the next time we cross paths...I wont hesitate to kill any of you..." Sakura looked at them with anger in her eyes.

Naruto looked down to the floor. "Sorry Sakura..." With that the 4 boys left without a trace. Sakura turned around.

_'I've cried for you guys too many times. __**Yeah! They think they could leave us like that! **__I'm gonna take the offer that Tasunde gave us...__** You mean?**__ Yeah,I'm gonna ,marry one of the Akatsuki...'_ Sakura dissapered in a flerry of cherry blossems.

R&R PLEASE I know its short, but if people like tha idea I'll make it longer! Vote on who she should marry!


	2. The mission

Unknown

* * *

I got 4 reviews, so I'll update, even if I dont get reviews I'll update more often!!! I dont own Naruto the show, or Sesshomaru, but in here he is human! XD

Airi-hime

harunosakua

St.Rivenj27

* * *

Sakura walked into Tsunade's office eyes on the floor. Tsunade quickly noticed Sakura's change in moods. Just earlier today she had been laughing and playing around. "Sakura...?"

Sakura couldn't look into the eyes of the woman that had treated her as if she was her child. "They left..." Sakura's voice barely above a whisper. Tsunade's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean?"

Sakura closed her eyes tight, as if pleading for the tears stinging her eyes to go away. "They left... My _team_ is gone..." Sakura said the word team with such pain. "Sakura...you don't mean-" She was cut off by Sakura's dry sob. "They really work for Orochimaru..." Tsunade looked at the girl, no, woman standing in front of her.

"Sakura... I'll have a team sent after them." Her voice went from sad to pissed off. How dare anyone hurt Sakura, not once, but 2 times! " Sakura I -" She was cut off once more by Sakura. "I wish to take on the rejected mission." Tsunade looked at her weirdly for a second. Then she remembered the mission that Sakura had rejected. "Sakura, you should not be so rash!"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Sakura entered Tusunade's office with a big smile plastered on her face. Tsunade was getting use to seeing these smiles from her, after her team had returned to her. Tsunade smiled at the young girl. _

_"Sakura, I have called you here to explain an important mission... You don't have to except." Sakura nodded slowly. "This mission is to end the war between us and the Akatsuki. Before you speack let me finish." Tsunade said quitely. Sakura had sat down in one of the chairs in the office. "The mission requires you to train for 3 years under Sesshomaru in Suna. " Sakura seemed to get excited about the part of being trained. "Then..." Tsunade took a deep breath. "You are to move to the Akatsuki's main palce and marry one of it's members..." Tsuunade saw Sakura's face go from excited to... well not. _

_Sakura had to stop herself from blowing up. "There is no way in hell I'm taking this mission. I just got my friends back! I mean, I- I can't! It took me forever to get everyonr to trust these guys! I can't just up and leave." Tsunade smiled softly. "I thought that would be your answer, I understand... " Sakura blinked away the tears that were starting to come out. "You can leave now Sakura." Tusnade smiled, to let Sakura know she wasn't mad. Sakura noded and bowed, exiting the room quickly, promising never to speak of this._

_End Flashback:_

* * *

"So you want me to stay?" Sakura asked kinda mad. Tsunade looked at her becuase of the anger in her voice. "You want me to go out there and face the people I made belive the my old _**team **_weren't bad! Tsunade I'm ashamed! I don't think I could ever look into the eyes of any villager again..." Her voice went from an almost yell to barely a whisper. "I'm sorry... I know it's weak of me...I just can't face them with the pride I use to..." Sakura hadn't noticed that halfway through her speach tears began to fall.

Tsunade slowly got up from her place and hugged Sakura. "I'll send word that we are excepting the mission... You should pack your things... It's gonna be a while till we see eachother again..." Tsunade wiped Sakura's tears, then her own. "Please don't cry anymore..." Sakura nodded. " I promise.." Tsundewatched as the little girl she watched grow up, walk out of her office.

"Good luck my daughter..." Tusnade said wiping the tears from her eyes. On the way out Shizune saw the look on Sakura's face and knew what was happening. She hugged Sakura, slient tears flowing down her face. Sakura moved away from the hug and smiled at her, than back at Tsunade. She teleported to her house.

* * *

Sakura packed her things and went to bed. The next day, at 5AM she got her things and walked toward the gate. Temari was waiting for her. They had gotten really close and when they got the message sakura was coming, she took the mission to escort her. Without saying a word Temari hugged sakura and they were off to Suna. The place were Sakura will start over.

They arrivd at the gates and Sakura went to live with Temari. She would start her trainnig the next day. She said and fell into a sleep that would be haunted by the faces she once held close to her heart.

Plz review!!! I know it is kinda lame, but still!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! XD


	3. 3 years

Unknown

* * *

There is going to be a time skip in here, I'm skipping the 3 years of training because I want what she can do to be a surprise! This is gonna be a filler chapter. Ok , Thanks for the reviews!! P

harunosakua

AnimeFreak4261

I don't own Naruto or Sesshomaru or the song I used!!!!

* * *

Her first few nights were horrible. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru yet. She and Gaara didn't get along at all. She was also alone for most of the day. She sighed. She made her way to the roof. It was 12:24 am. She looked at the sky and gasped. It was so beautiful. The stars were so clear. She looke up sadly at the sky. She began to sing.

" I'm waiting for the night drifting away  
On the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
The winds blowing still and catching my doubts  
I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream an illustrated seen decends in the steam  
We're playing for the fights emotional games  
I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame

(Chorus)x 2  
A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you

(Speaking)  
I'm waiting for the night drifting away on the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds the wind's blowing still and catching my doubts

I'm watching all the flowers dyeing away  
inheated breath of life at the dawning day I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face the sweet imoving thing I feel your imbrace

A neverending dream...

(Chorus) x 2  
A Neverending dream a dream of you  
I beleive I received a sign of you tonight I want to hide my feelings too as you do and I want to be with you.."

As she finished she could only think of team 7. Holding back her tears she looked up at the sky hoping that the training she was to go throught would help her stop feeling so usless compared to her team.

Gaara was waching her sing, and for some reason felt a pang in his heart. He felt like hurting whoever made her sing the pain filled song.

* * *

3 Years Later

* * *

" Leave me alone..." Came a muffled voice from under silk black covers. Temari giggled. She and Kankurou hated waking Sakura up because she would always chase them around and beat them up. Today was the day Sakura was leaving. They wanted to be able to do this one last time. They both got some really long sticks (don't know form where) and began poking her.

Sakura's eyes began to twitch. "I said leave me alone..." They both sighed and left the room. Sakura smirked, thinking it was over. Temari and Kankurou ran into her room and jumped on her bed, sending Sakura flying off her bed. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!!!" Sakura slamed right into a wall. Temari and Kankurou both smiled.

Before Sakura could kill them Gaara came in and looked around. He chuckled. "Sakura." Sakura looked over at him and saw sadness in his eyes. "Gaara, whats wrong?" To anyone eles Gaara would look uncaring and heartless, but to his siblings and Sakura, they saw he was hurting.

* * *

Over the 3 years she spent with them she became like the littlest sister. At first Gaara couldn't stand the sight of Sakura. After a while Sakura began to get under his skin, and little by little he began to open up to Sakura. Kankurou treated like Sakura as a little sister ever since she and Temari became close friends. Sakura brought the family closer than they ever thought possible. The sand sibs had a deep hate for the 4 men who hurt Sakura so bad.

* * *

Gaara looked at Sakura in the eyes. "Today is the day..." He didn't need to finish for Sakura to know. Sakura quickly went from mad to sad. "Oh.." She said in a whisper. She looked around, it seemed like Temari packed all of her things. She gave a sad smile. "Well then, what are we doing here?" The 3 looked at Sakura, wondering what she was up to.

" I don't have to leave till night time, so lets have some fun at the festival!" Sakura shot a fist into the air. Everyone in the room smiled, Gaara's barely visable (sp?). "Right!" Temari said running out of the room. Kankurou and Gaara followed after. Sakura looked throught her put away things. She pulled out a beautiful silk kimono. It was black with blossoms all around the lining and at the ends of the sleaves. Stitched into the cloth close to her neck it said 'the blossom that bloomed in the desert.'

* * *

This was a present that they all put money together to buy it for her. She smiled softly at it. It was the first time Gaara truely let her see his emotions. He had the lightest blush on his cheeks, since Temari and Kankurou thought he should be the one to give it to her, after all it was his idea. It was also the first time she was able to touch him without his sand getting in the way. She was so happy she glomped him.

* * *

Sakura changed into her kimono and went to the mirror and put her hair into a messy bun and left some strands of hair into her face. ( Her Hair now reaches above her mid back.) She walked out of her room and down the stairs. She looked down to see them waiting for her. She smiled and ran down the stairs as best as she could. They walked out together.

* * *

As they walked down the street people kept saying hi and bowing their heads. Sakura had became well known all over this village and many others. She was one of the best med-nins, hunter-nins, and all aroung shinobi. She saved many lives, and earned the respect of many. She was also know for her ruthlessness in battle and missions, and her kindness to everyone.

They walked into the celibration. Sakura wasn't looking where she was going and walked into someone. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru. She smiled up at the man who was like her father. "Whats up?" He looked down at her. "Meet me by the lake after your finished." Sakura nodded and began to drag Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou to every game booth she saw. She laughed and played till the sun was gone, and the stars began to show. Sakura looked at the sky. '_So many stars... It makes me feel so small... I'll miss the way the stars are so clear...'_ She held back her tears.

"It's time for you to go to Sesshomaru." Said Kankurou, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. She nodded and walked toward the lake, taking in the sight of the village that took her in. That made her feel more loved than her own village ever could.

* * *

She saw Sesshomaru standing by the lake. She walked up behind him.

"This was the place where you first earned my respect." Sesshomaru said, not looking away from the beautiful lake. "I remember." Sakura said, taking in the beauty. "Don't forget anything you learned." He said slowly. "I would never." Sesshomaru looked down at Sakura. (He is way taller than her.) "You have been the student that has surpassed my expatations. You have done things I have never thought possible... You have become more than a student to me." Sakura looked up at him. " I lost my daughter long ago, and have never cared for anyone since then. Some how you were able to get past all the barriers that I put up. By the time I noticed it was too late to stop. No matter how much I pushed you away, you always came back, with that smile. Some how you were able to make your way into my heart. Some how, at some point, you became like my own daughter."

Sakura was shocked, she never heard him say so much at one time. She smiled softly. She looked out into the lake. "You were more of a father than my own ever was..." Sakura said with a small smile. She reached up to move some hair away from her face, her eyes went wide when she felt her tears. She began to cry and didn't even know.

"Never stop showing your feelings. It takes a strong shinobi to hide their emotions, but it takes a stronger shinobi to be able to show their emotions, even after killing so many..." He said softly. Sakura couldn't stop crying. She tryed to keep the tears from coming, but she coildnt. She hugged Sesshomaru and let the tears flow, not caring who saw them.

He huged his daughter back. Temari came out from the backround. " No fair! I wanna hug from my lil sis!" She was smiling, but you could see the tears streaming down her face. Kankurou and Gaara also came up. Sakura let them into the hug, letting the single hug become a group hug. Gaara didn't want to join the group hug, so Sakura made a clone and pushed him into the hug.

They all let go. Sakura gave a small smile, and Sesshomaru placed something into her hand. It was a a black pearl neckless, it had cherries in every pearl. Sakura gave a slight gasp. It was hand made and in the middle pearl it said, 'Never lose your heart.' Sakura smiled and put the neckless on. " I'll visit, I swear." She dissapered in her room and got all of her things. She reappeard at the gates.

Tsunade was waiting at the gates, she was going to be the escort. Sakura smiled and began to crying again as she glomped Tsunade. "I've missed you." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded. Sakura looked back at Suna and smiled. _'I'll see you later...' _she thought as she left with Tsunade.

* * *

Plz Review!!!!!! XD 


	4. Changes

Unknown

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!! XD Srry I;m such a slow updater!!! XD

ScarletEmber

harunosakua

karaku-chan

* * *

I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sakura would kick much more ass!!! XD I'm not sure who Sakura is gonna end up with, so this chapter is gonna be short, I need people to vote for wich person you want her with!! I'll update real quick after I get some votes!! XD On with the story!!!!

* * *

Tsunade and Sakura were chatting about anything that came to mind. Tsunade couldn't stop complementing her beauty and how fast her reputation was spreading.

Tsunade told her about the newset shinobi and how the Konohamoru (sp?) squad was getting better and better. Sakura told her about the harsh training and about how close she got to the sand sibs, and Sesshomaru.Tsunade was happy she still had a place in the girls heart.

* * *

Tsunade relized she was much more open now. She was happy and loud and didn't care who knew it. She grew up so much, but somehow she was more childish now than she use to be. She looked like she now knew there was more to life than the 4 men who hurt her...

* * *

They set up camp less than a day away from the village.There was one thing that had been bothering Tsunade the whole way there. Tsunade was cooking and looked over at Sakura.

Sakura didn't relize she was playing with her neckless as she looked into the fire. Her vocie had a bit of sadness in it as she spoke.

"Which one am I goning to marry?" Tsunade lightly flinched at the sadness in her voice, not to mention the guilt she felt because she was the one that gave the mission to Sakura. Sakura noticed and played it off, her voice full of happiness.

"It's gonna be intresting to find out who I'm gonna marry! Their in for one hell of a shock if their expecting lil miss perfect!" She grind over at the woman who she looked to as a mother.

Tsunade smiled softly at her. "You get to pick, after spending a week there." Sakura smiled from ear to ear. "Only a week... Intresting!" Tsunade could tell Sesshomaru's sence of humor rubbed off on her.

* * *

Sakura and Tsunade laughed and ate dinner talking about things that happened, raging from Tsunade's missing sake to Garra's love for cookies.

After dinner Sakura fell back on her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. _'This is gonna be intresting...'_ She fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Plz reveiw and vote!! XD XD

* * *


	5. The chase is on

Unknown

* * *

Hi people!!! Theres a few things I'm gonna point out to help understand some things. In my story Sasori is alive so that means that there is no Tobi... There might be some OCCness in here. There will also be a vote on what Deidara will say, un or yeah! The votes will continue for the next 2 chapters, you can vote more than once! XD

* * *

Uchia Itachi - 5

Deidara - 3 (my luil sis voted!! XP)

* * *

Anyway, Thanks for the reivews!!!

harunosakua Thanks for the vote! XD

pinkcherryblossom225 Thanks for the vote!! I was thinking of doing something like that!!

NekoHanyouHerInuHanyouHim4Ever Thanks for thae reveiw!!

Corrupt Blossom Glad you like it, and thanks for the vote!

xnarutoxrocksx Thanks for the vote and I'm happy you like the story!!

ItaSaku29 I'm happy you like this story!! Sakura is gonna be with whoever gets the highest votes!

WolfRainSS Thanks for the review, and the couple for this story is being voted on!

ScarletEmber I got Garra's cookie thing from this icon of Garra!! He got his hand stuck in a cookie jar, it was too cute!! XD I like the Sasori idea!! Thanks for the votes!!

Icecream Skittles Addict love the name! XD Thanks for you vote!

Addi-Chan I'm happy you like it!!

SilverTwilight19 Thanks for the vote, and I'm happy you like my story.

On to the story!! BTW I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!! XP

* * *

Tsunade had woken up before the sun came up. She felt familar chalkra (sp?) and knew they were here for her little girl. Tsunade stayed still, hoping they would just leave and come back later. Sakura hadwoken up a long time ago and was pretending to sleep.

3 tall figures stood tall, waiting for Tsunade,or the other girl, to get up. Tsunade sighed and sat up. She motioned for them to take a seat. They did as told.

Tsunade spoke in a quite voice. "You all might as well remove your robes and hats. You waont be leaving untill she." Tsunade pointed at Sakura's sleeping figure. "Gets up and gets ready."

* * *

Leader had told them to be patient because this girl is very important. The 2 on the sides did as told. They removed their robes and hats and placed them at their sides.

The one on the left was Sasori and the one on the right was Deidara. The middle one took off his hat and opened his robe, but didn't take it off. It was Itachi.

Sakura dicided to stay 'asleep' a little longer. The silence was thick. Everyone was thinking about the sleeping girl. The 3 men didn't get a chance to look at the girl.

Tsunade was really worried about her girl. _' I wounder if this was a good idea... My little- I mean my girl is going to be on her own in there... I have to stop calling her little...'_ Tsunade sat looking at Sakura. She got up, the eyes of 3 men starin her down. She got together some wood and began a fire. She wanted to be able to at least give Sakura some food before she left.

The 3 men calmed down. They were all wondering about the girl sleeping under the covers. Itachi thought that she might be weak, bucause the precence of 3 powerful chalkras didn't wake her up. Sasori wasn't to happy about the thought of marring some girl. Deidara was hoping she was at least hott.

* * *

Sakura started to smell the food, and it was sunset, so she thought it was a good time to 'wake up. She slowly got up from her sleeping postion and gave a light yawn.

All 3 males were surprised, and instanly know it was Sakura, who eles had pink hair and jade eyes? Tsunade gave a small smile.

Sakura looked around and gave a sloppy grin, which atratted Deidara almost instanly, and lazily said, "Mornin'."

Deidarasnet her a grin, Sasori looked at Sakura with an empty stare, while Itachi glared lightly at her.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara were secretly happy it was gonna be Sakura instead of some little preppy bitch. After they had brought Garra back to life., Sakura secretly had gone back and healed Sasori. Both still don't know why, but they intended to find out, now that she would be living with them.

* * *

Itachi was slightly impreesed at how the girl improved. He would never say it out loud, but he remembered caring for Sakura after she was beaten up by bullies. He couldn't help but wonder what type of woman she had become.

* * *

Sakura was being lazy, so she crawled over to Tsunade and sat next to her while placing her head on Tsunade's sholder. She did a justsu that basicly brushed her teeth without the work. Tsunade took out some food and gave it to Sakura. Sakura grined like a child and ate her food happily.

Sasori thought that she acted like a little child. Deidara found her childishness cute. Not to mention the fact that she is acting like that in front of 3 deadly S-Class criminals. Itachi inwordly thought that Sakura's bed hair mixed with her body made her look beautiful.

Sasori looked at his two partners and could tell there was gonna be some compition.

Sakura finished her food and looked at the 3 men. "Don't any of you talk?" She gave a slight frown. "Being married to someone who doesn't talk won't be fun at all."

To say the 3 men were shocked at how calmly she talked about it would be an understatement. Tsunade could only laugh at her old students semingly serious statment.

"Hey, we talk plently! Yeah!" Sakura stuck out her tounge at him. "Sure you do." Sakura stood up and walked to her old teacher.Tsunade stood up, knowing now that Sakura would be ok. They huged as a silent farwell. The males got the hit and got their things together.

Sakura got her things and winked at Tsunade. Silently promising to give the guys hell, and that she would write. She turned to the guys.

"Cach me if you can!" With that said she sped off into the forest, leaving 2 angery twichy males and one grinning one. Thy looked at eachoth and sped after the crazy new Akasuki member.

Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *


	6. 4 pair of eyes

Dreamergirl92813 here is the next chapter, glad u like it

Icecream Skittles Addict yes u can!! thanks 4 the votes

pinkcherryblossom225 happy u liked it!! XD thanks 4 the votes!!!

harunosakua resons will soon be said!! XD

ItaSaku29 shes my hero too!! XD

ScarletEmber happy u liked it!!!

xnarutoxrocksx thanks 4 ur votes!! XD

S. T. Nickolian happy u love it!! XD

SilverTwilight19 glade to hear u liked it!!

Uchia Itachi - 8

Deidara - 7 (my luil sis voted!! XP)

Only one more chapter till votes r closed, its really close!! Vote as many times as u want!! ON TO THE STORY!!!! I know its short, but I've got writter's block, plz give any ideas, if u have any!!

* * *

After 20 mins Sakura slowed down, she just remembered that she has no idea were she is going. She sat down and waited for her 3 new guys to catch up, she let some chalkra slip, so they could fallow it and find her.

Sakura was aware of the 4 pairs of eyes looking at her. She could practicly feel the lust. She thought it would be funny to see their reaction when she gets up and leaves with 3 deadly s class crimanals.

Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori all felt Sakura chalkra and ran toward it, faster than before. They felt 4 other chalkra's near her too. Sasori would never say it out loud, but for some reason he felt like he needed to protect her, not for the same reasons as Itachi and Deidara do. When she healed him it was the first time in a long time he really felt anythng.

They fanlly got to Sakura and didn't give her a chance to do anything. Much to Itachi's displeaser, Deidara threw Sakura over his shoulder.

The 4 men in the trees were pissed beyond reason. They couldn't blow their cover, but the swore they would 'rescue' Sakura. Sakura was kicking and screaming. Sasori was just happy Sakura was ok, while the other two were thinking about why the 4 guys didn't attack.

plz review!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Are we there yet?

Thanks 4 the reviews and alerts!!! XD

Icecream Skittles Addict : Heres the update!!!

EstherAngelofDeath : Who doesnt love to see Sauske suffer!!! Thanks 4 the vote!!

ScarletEmber : Good idea!! XD Thanks 4 the idea and the vote!!!

pinkcherryblossom225 :I love the idea!! XD thanks 4 the idea and the vote!!!

harunosakua: Yeah, the are asses!! XP

ItaSaku29: Itachi didnt carry her because my little sister wouldn't leave me alone until I changed it!! XP

Itachi'sbestfangirl: Love the name!! XD Thanks 4 the vote!

cherryblossom279: Thats what i was aimin 4!!

SilverTwilight19: I would love to be in her place!! Thanks 4 the vote!!

Figure.Skater.Bethany: here the reveiw!! XD and the vote!!

a thousand cranes: I'm not sure where this story is going! I;m just writing as I go!! XP Thank you! I'm glad you like my stories!!

Itachi - 13

Deidara - 11

Only one more chapter of votin!!

After Sakura couldn't feel the 4 guys any more she stoped screaming and bit Deidara. He droped Sakura. Sakura stuck her tounge out at him. "Thats what you get!!" Itachi tried so hard not to smirk, while Sasori let his smirk show. Deidara stuck his tounge out right back at her.Diedara got all grumpy as the 4 kept walking.

Sakura was going insane! The quite was too much. "Are we there yet?" She asked Itachi. "No..."

2 minutes later

"Are we there yet?" She asked Diedara. "No."

2 mins later

"Are we there yet?" She asked Sasori. "No."

* * *

To say that the guys were irritated was an understatment. They had gone through Sakura's constant questions for about half hour. "Why are you doing that?" Sasori asked, twitching. "Because its way too quite!!" Her stomic growled. "And now I'm hungery!!!!" They all had stoped and went fishing.

* * *

After about 20 mins she got Deidara to talk to her. After about another half hour, she got Sasori to talk with them. After about another hour she got Itachi to her.

After a while they were walking again. Sakura jumped onto Itachi's back. "I don't wanna walk anymore!" Diedara was a bit angery that he wasn't the one carrying her, but let it go.

By the time they got to the base Sakura had the all talking freely and about random things. She couldn't help but notice that Sasori was more like a big brother. Itachi and Diedara were two diffrent stories...

* * *

Once they steped inside they walked toward Leader's room. They walked in together, Itachi remembering to put Sakura down.

"Welcome Sakura. You do understand why you are here correct?" Sakura sighed "No, I'm not sure.. Do I get mycookies now?" She asked withan innocent look. The 3guys were trying really hard not to laugh.

After a long talk from Leader Sakura gets to meet the other members. This is gunna be fun as hell!

* * *

Its not much longer, but before it came out kinda bad!! in 3 days my longest chapter will be put up!!! XD 


	8. a punch then a kiss

Thanks 4 the reviews and alerts!!! XD

SilverPink: Im happy u like!!

ItaSaku29: Thanks 4 reading!!!

9shadowcat9: Voting is over next chapter!!! Thanks 4 the vote

pinkcherryblossom225: Thanks for reading!!!

Figure.Skater.Bethany: HEHEH I would so do the same!!!

ScarletEmber: happy u like!!! thanks 4 the vote

ITS ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES: happy u liked!! BTW I love the name!!

Inuyashasmistress25: happy u liked it!!!

Itachi'sbestfangirl: thanks 4 the review!!!! I like this pairing too!!

SilverTwilight19: i no, it took me 4ever to get them there!!

harunosakua: It rly is fun 4 saku!! thanks for the vote!!!

* * *

Itachi - 16

Deidara - 16

Holy crap!! a tie!!! XD Didnt see that comin, so one more chapter of voting!!!! Im kinda excited to see who wins!!! This chapter will be 4 u diesaku fans!! ON W/ THE STORY!!!

* * *

"Whats that pink thing? Shes hott!!" Kisame said grinning his shark grin. Sakura pouted. "AWW!! That means you don't remember me. Heres a hint, I came at you from behind and hit you in the jaw so hard you flew about 10 miles back." Sakura said with an innocent look. Kisame twitched, now he remembered her. "Sakura.." "Yep!!" Diedara began laughing. Seeing Kisame twitch was just too funny. "For those who don't know me, my names Sakura! I'm here cuz I'm gunna marry one of you!" Sakura said, smile in place. Sasori sweat-dropped, was this girl for real?

"I'll bug you guys later, I'm gunna go explore!" Sakura walked away, leaving a room full of guys to watch her go. Sasori and Diedara both looked at eachother. This was their chance to get some answers. They left the room while everyone was talking about the new hott girl.

* * *

Sakura was wandering around, looking for something to do. Her ring and clothes wont be ready till later. Mybe she should have stayed with them a little longer. They sure made a weird group though. _'Dead end..'_ Sakura turnedaround and slamed right into Diedara's chest. She fell backwards. "That hurt..." She got up with some help from Sasori , who for some reason felt the need to help.

"I'm totally lost! Everything in this whole place looks the same!!" Sasori and Diedara both looked at her with serious faces. Sakura stoped playing around. _'Should have known they would ask...'_

"Why did you heal me? You could have left me there to die and taken the glory of killing on Akasuki member." Sakura looked around, no way out. She sighed. "Shouldn't you be happy to be alive? You know, one of those things that is better left unquestioned." "We are grateful, but we still wanna know." Diedara said. _'No un, or yeah...'_ Sakura thought as she looked down to her feet.

"I healed you for a stupid personal reasons. Lets just leave it that way..." She tried to walk around them, but niether would let her pass. "What did you have to gain by helping me?" Sasori asked, looking down at the girl tring to escape.

* * *

Unknown to them, Pein and Konan were lostening to this intresting conversation.

* * *

"I had nothing to gain." "Than why did you help me?" Sakura took a step back. She mummbled something. "What?" "I said, because you reminded me of my big brother!" She yelled. "My big brother took me on a mission with him because he couldn't get me a babysitter. He was beaten.. His teammate left him to die! When the enemy left, I got to my brother, he was dieing of blood loss, and I couldn't save him... For some reason, I couldn't get you or him out of my head.." She gave a laugh that sounded like a sob. "You two are soo diffrent, but..." Sakura took a shallow breath. "I know I can't go back in time and save him, but saving you made me feel better.. Cuz now I know I can save someone..."

* * *

Pein and Konan walked away.

* * *

"Now you know!" Sakura said as she pushed by the two shocked guys.

* * *

_'I wounder if they'll buy the sob stroy? No way I would tell them the truth!'_ Sakura smirked as she made her way down the hall. _'Thinking about it, a lot of the guys around here are hott.. __Yeah!! Did you see Leader!! His spiky hair beautiful eyes!! __Holy flying random pices of shit!! Your back!! __Well yeah-_ Inner was cut off by Sakura slaming into a wall. Sakura twitched as she heard laughing.

She looked up to see Kisame laughing his ass off. She stuck her tounge her tounge out at him. He gave her a sharkish grin and held his hand out for Sakura. Sakura grined and took it, he pulled her up. "Whats wrong pinky, can't see right?" Sakura stuck her tounge out. "Maybe. but I'll see you around gold fishy!!" "WAHT!?!?!" Sakura ran, Kisame hot on her trail. She took 2 left turns and a right. She ended up at a dead end.

Sakura faced Kisame, bitting her lip. She knew he was playing, but she'll be damned if she lost.She saw Sasori walk by. She ran toward Kisame, slid between his legs and ran to Sasori. "Help!! Gold fishy is tryin to kill me!!" Sasori turned toward her with a raised eyebrow. He knew she wasn't telling the truth about the whole big brother thing, but he couldn't help himself. He placed his hand on Sakura's head and slightly glared at Kisame. He slowed to a stop. "Did you hear what she called me?!" Sakura shuffeled behind Sasori. "You'll live..." Sasori said. Sakura stuck her tounge out and grabed onto Sasori's arm. Kisame's eye twitched. _'The lttle runt can minipulate!'_ Sakura walked away happily, holding Sasori's arm. If you looked at them it would look like he was the big brother and Sakura just relized he is her hero.

"Thanks for saving me!!" Sasori looked at Sakura. "You could have saved yourself you know." Sakura just smiled up at him. "Yeah, but your fuckin awsome!!" Hidan laughed. "Little girl has quite a mouth!" She flipped him off. "For your info, I'm not a little girl! I'm a teenager! Big diffrence!" Sakura said pouting."I'll be back.." Sasori said, gently removing Sakura's hands from his arm. He walked away. Sakura looked at Hidan.

"Your Hidan, right?" "Yea, what bout it?" Sakura smiled brightly. "I find your religon is really intresting!! It's not something I would practise, but it sounds cool!!" Sakura smiled as Hidan smirked. "Maybe it wont be so fucking bad having you here!" Sakura laughed. Sasori came back, kinda afraid that Sakura would end up hurt, silently cursing himself for leaving them two together. Can you guess the surprise when he saw them laughing, togeter... Sakura saw Sasori. She smiled and hugged Hidan, then went toward Sasori. _'Why is hanging out with Sasori so relaxing?__ Cuz he is sooo big bro material!'_ Sakura giggled. Sasori raised an eyebrow, but befor he could ask, he noticed his partner.

* * *

Diedara came walking down the hall, he spotted the 2 and slightly hesitated before walking toward the two. He had his eyes toward the floor, you could feel the guilt coming off in waves. He blushed slightly. "Sorry.. I mean... Well..." Diedara started. Sakura smiled to herself. _'He is just too cute!!'_ Inner yelled. Sakura walked towrd Diedara, he flinched, thinking he might get hit over the head. Sakura slightly tounched his arm, raised herself higher by standing on her toes, and gave Diedara a nice big hit to the head. Diedara flew into the wall and just sat there. Sakura went toward him and frowned. "That was for bringing it up after I let it go" She kissed him on the lips. Diedara's eyes went wide and his face went red. "And that was for saying that you were sorry." His face went toward dreland. "Hey!! Don't you dare think to much into that! Its how I was taught to say thanks you!" _'Cha right! You knowyou wanted to!!!'_ Diedara gave a goofy grin.

"You didn't thank me like that." Sasori said, loving how she looked thinking, it reminded him of a little kid with their hand stuck in a cookie jar.Sakura blushed. "your way too much like a big brother." Sasori smirked. She was vey good at leingHe chuckled, "Right..." Sakura gave him a , 'I'm so cute and innocent smile and then looked at Diedara.

"Weren't you looking for something?" "Yeah! Sasori-donna, Leader wants to talk to us, un!!" Sasori nodded. He placed a hand on Sakura's head. "Don't get lost." Sakura gave a toothy smile. "Yes sir!" She did a mock salute and giggled as she went the other way.

Sasori looked at Deidara. "10 bucks says she gets lost." Deidara smirked. "Your on!!"

_' I can't belive I kissed him!! I can! His lips were so soft! I wonder how Itachi's lips would feel...'_ Inner said as she went into dream land, leaving a blushing Sakura to take in her surroundings. Sakura looked around and sweat-dropped. _' I'm lost...'_ Sakura sighed and opened the door closest to her.

Inside the door was a half naked Konan. Sakura closed the door quickly and kept yelling sorry. She was gunna turn away, when the door opened. Sakura looked at Konan, who gave her a surprisinly warm smile. "Would you like to come in?"Sakura nodded and smiled as she walked into the room. "Let me guess, your lost."

* * *

Srry to all u itasaku fans!! no matter who wins, I'll make sure to put itasaku in the next chapter, and srry it took so long, my mom got a hold of my progress report!! XP plz review!!!! 


End file.
